Elevator systems of the kind described above are known, for example, from the patent document EP-1 329 412 A1. The elevator system described therein comprises two elevator cars in a common elevator shaft, each with a respective drive and with only a common counterweight.
It is disadvantageous with this known system, inter alia, that the drive or the traction for the two elevator cars is not uniform. This can have the consequence that, for example, the support means are non-uniformly loaded, which is not desirable.